


#14: Eat

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Phan - Freeform, TW anorexia, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: Um.. Could you maybe do something where Dan has anorexia but Phil is just super supportive and loving and is really proud when he gets dan to eat something? I don't know, you could use one of your backup promos if you would like!





	

For Dan, some days are worse than others. There are days when just the thought of eating makes him want to throw up because he feels so fat. On good days, Dan looks in the mirror, sees himself, counts his ribs, and decides that he can have something small to eat that day. His goal weight is 110 pounds, which even he recognizes is stupid. He’s over six feet tall, and he’s simply not built to be that light. Already, Dan’s dangerously underweight at 130. Any day that Dan gets on the scale is a bad one. Phil asked him once if he wanted to throw it away, but Dan won’t let him.

Today is a particularly bad day. Someone commented on Dan’s weight on one of his older videos, and he already had a terrible day the day before. It’s been a bad week, actually. About halfway through the day, as Dan’s trying to edit their new gaming video, he has to stop because he can’t stand the way he looks, and he’s so lightheaded that it hurts. Luckily, Phil’s just on the other end of the sofa, and he notices Dan take off his headphones, bury his face in his hands, and tense to fight back the tears.

“Dan?” Phil says softly, reaching toward Dan and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dan, sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong?”

“I feel so fat, and I hate the way I look, but I’m getting dizzy because I haven’t eaten and I lied to you about having had something to eat yesterday, Phil, I’m so sorry for fucking everything up,” Dan sobs, launching himself into Phil’s arms, not noticing the way Phil winces because Dan’s all sharp edges.

Carefully, Phil wraps his arms around Dan. “I love you, Dan, and I wish I could do something so that you don’t have to feel that way about yourself. Can you come with me?”

“Phil, I can’t,” Dan says breathlessly. “You don’t understand, I can’t-”

“I do understand,” Phil interrupts. “But Dan, I can’t do another hospital stay with you. I love you, but it hurts me to see you hating your body so much. You’re beautiful.” He leads Dan to the kitchen and gets an apple from the fridge. As he slices it up, he keeps talking. “I will always stand by you, but I love spending time with you at home so much more than when I’m sitting by your hospital bed wondering if you’ll make it out of that ward alive.” Phil puts the apples on a plate and dollops peanut butter onto it as well. “Eat. It’s light on your stomach, and it’s healthy. No huge calorie counts, no caffeine.”

“I don’t want to,” Dan whispers.

Smiling softly, Phil sets the food on the table, pulls out a chair for Dan, and then sits across from him. “I know. But honey, you need to eat. I hate to do this, but we’re not leaving this table until you eat.” Across the table, Phil holds Dan’s hand, not complaining when Dan squeezes it, waiting for Dan to slowly make his way through the whole plate, crying hard at the end. “Shh, I know,” Phil says, coming around the table to embrace Dan, holding him close and rubbing his back. “I know that was hard for you. I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you.”

“Please let me go,” Dan says quickly, pushing against Phil. “I’ll only be gone a second, and then we can watch an anime.”

“Dan, I’m not going to let you go make yourself throw up.”

“Please?”

Shaking his head, Phil just holds Dan tighter as he cries. “I love you so much, and I will always be here for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed


End file.
